


So...

by anisqueak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisqueak/pseuds/anisqueak
Summary: After divorcing his ex-husband Hunk, Lance finds a new beau in Keith. However, someone else might be on Keith's mind...My first fic.(Will tag warnings in the notes at the beginning of each chapter. Sorry bout the crappy summary. XD)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to "So..."! This is my first fic. Loved these characters for a long time but just kind of lurked in the fandom. Inspired. So here I am... Please Review and Kudos if you can! Thanks! Also! I will try to do warnings for triggering behaviors in my notes before each chapter. Without further ado...

“So…How do we do this?”

Lance raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Impeccably dressed in a sapphire suit with a turquoise dress shirt.  
He just recently found himself under immense pressure because ladies and gentlemen he is on a date. 

Not just one date but ten.

Count to 3…  
Take a deep breath…  
Just the ninth person you’ve seen tonight… 

Lance fettles with his number on his jacket. 

“So my name is Lance, and I’m not usually like this but I find you really attractive. Why don’t you and me ditch this place and head out somewhere a little quieter?” He wiggles his eyebrows for effect.  
The other person across the table giggled and casually leaned against the table. Violet eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“You know, that wouldn’t be so funny if I didn’t hear you try it eight other times. I’m Keith. Nice to meet you. There’s a burger place up the street. Wanna go?”  
Lance lets out a huge sigh. Flattening himself against the table. “Yeeesssss!!!!!” He pulls off his tie. Relieved and now relaxed. 

The two get up from their table and take their numbers off. 

“Who ever invented this, they were a masochist. Fuck speed dating. For real. Lets. Go. Now.”

So Lance met actually a cute guy at the speed “date a thon”. Go figure. And he’s not so bad. Sure he’s a little bit too quiet. Likes sci-fi a little too much for his taste. Lance is a fantasy dude himself. But. Cute guy is a nerd! So…not awful. Keith also likes video and tabletop games and just seems like a chill dude. 

But. 

“So Keith. Tell me more about yourself. What are your hopes and dreams? Tell me about your life! What’s your favorite color? Number? When is your birthday? I gotta see if our signs align.”  
Keith nonchalantly pops another fry into his mouth, “I was a dancer which was my dream but now I work as a dietician. Which I’m happy with…My favorite color is red. My favorite number is four. My birthday is well I don’t really know…But my son and I celebrate it on April 18th.”

Lance stares at him for a minute. 

“Wait. You don’t know when your real birthday is? I mean, that sucks. Dr. Keith? Wait. you have a son? Well I have a kid too! They’re super into science. They live with my…ex-husband…” 

Damn. Mood killer. 

As much as Lance didn’t want to admit it, he missed his family and what he had with his husband. Unfortunately, things didn’t work out. I mean, they were still friends but I guess even he still couldn’t get over the fact that Lance may be a little…arrogant?  
No. 

Self-centered? 

No. 

Selfish?

Lance mentally shook his brain. He’s getting help with that. After taking his ex’s advice. Of course. Two years too late…Anyway.

“I grew up an orphan. I didn’t even speak till I was seven. My son picked it out after my wife died. I just told her I wasn’t really into birthdays…”  
Keith is now looking down at his plate. He arranges his fries in a pattern. 

Shit. This conversation is tanking fast…

“Look, Keith. Let’s just leave some stuff for later, okay? I work as a writer part time and a school librarian which is also my dream. My favorite color is blue. My birthday is July 7th. I really would like to get to know you, Keith and I really hope you’d like to know me too. But I will say I come with some baggage, as I think you may too. But we don’t have to rush things. Like, this is my first date in five years!” 

At that exact moment, a piece of food got caught in Lance’s throat…

“Yeah…I know what you mean. It’s been eight for me. But I agree. We can talk about the hard stuff later. Cause there is gonna be a later right? Lance?”  
Keith looks up from his plate to see Lance choking. “OH Geez! Lance!”  
A few compressions later, phone number exchange, and a laugh…the next date was settled on…  
“I hope you don’t mind I’m an Aries…”  


“Papa? Can you help me with my project? I have to make a diorama of the environment of Antarctic animals.”  
Hunk was at the stove cooking when his child comes over and hands him a paper. “Pidge. This is due tomorrow! How long did you have this?”  
Pidge shrugs as she turns back to her computer. If Hunk knew any better, she was coding again. Normal school assignments just don’t interest Pidge. He just ends up doing it anyway...  
Hunk places the paper on the counter and turns back to the pot. If anything he might be able to help them make it out of that old Styrofoam cooler he had…maybe some old animal toys they might have…  
Hunk tastes the sauce he made on the stove. He added some more spices and continues to stir.

…I wonder if Lance is eating well?

…When was that field trip money due?

…Did I file away that client’s folder?

…I have a new client at 3pm tomorrow….

Hunk turns the stove off and adjusts the headband pulling his long hair back. “Pidgey! Set the table. It’s time to eat.”

“Papa. Are you okay?”

Pidge is surprising sometimes. Because Pidge, however deeply interested in their work, they always seem to worry about how Hunk is doing.  
Hunk sits at the table.

“I’m fine sweetie. Just thinking about things.” Hunk smiled at Pidge as he wipes their face from the sauce from the pasta.

“Papa. Remember. While you are braiding your hair, Count to ten in each language that you know. Recipes. Then colors. Then shapes. Then animals. Then mathematical formulas…” 

Hunk smiled at Pidge.

Even though it was a while ago, Hunk still misses Lance. His blue eyes shining with mirth as he talked to Pidge about the jokes he was going to pull on his coworkers…How he hugged Hunk from behind after a crushing loss against another team. How he brought Hunk back when he was deep in an anxiety episode.

It sucks. 

He’s still in love. 

But is he in love with the person or the idea of being with someone?  
It will be Lance’s weekend to take Pidge soon. He’ll have a glimpse of him then. Maybe he can finally put the issue to rest. For his and Pidge’s sake.


	2. So...Space. Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Second chapter! :) May be some triggers for those who have anxiety at the beginning. But otherwise I think this chapter is pretty tame. Please let me know what you guys think!

Hunk is not feeling this appointment. He never likes going to the doctors.

Hunk does not want to be told what to eat.

He pouts.

It is one of the few days off that he had and of course like any other parent, he stacks all of his appointments all on the same day. Of course he has to pick up Pidge by three...

And there was the groceries that he needs to get...

Why is that man looking at him and frowning?Did he remember to turn off the stove...?Oh! He forgot to tell Lacey to file those papers for him...

Wait.

Stop. JUST STOP!

Hunk braids his ponytail. Forcing his tears away, he counts in each language he knows to ten. Then shapes...colors...

It hasn't been easier as of late. His life is constantly going so fast and tumultuous . He continues to walk down the sidewalk. 

'Nothing is going to go wrong that cannot be fixed...' he tells himself. 

Besides. Pidge helped him with his answers for the dietitian's questions. They helped him pick out an outfit, a nice, bright, and cheery sunflower yellow shirt over his baggy jeans. Something that makes him comfortable. Helped him make sure that all of his appointments were equally spaced out so he had enough time to get to all of them including if they are running late.

He talked to his therapist today. She said he was making awesome strides about accepting himself and not what he should be. So this dietitian visit should be a piece of cake.

…...

A knock.

“Mr. Kogane.”

Keith looks up from the file he was reading and smiles at the assistant at his door. “Hey. Whats up Julia?” 

“Your 11:15 appointment is here.” She winks at him for good measure. “ In room 3. This ones a hottie!”

Keith frowns. She's always if trying to set him up with people. Although, the two dates he had with Lance was amazing. And of course he told her as such. But Julia, like the nosy mom like friend she is, says “You should always keep your options open...” 

Keith sighs. And grabs his note pad. “That will be all ma'am.” And brushes past her to open the door first consultation room on the right. 

“Hi, Mr. Garrett. I'm Mr. Kogane. But call me Keith. Its a little easier for me.”

Hunk was floored. Mr. Kogane was a beautiful man. And suddenly, Hunk felt subconscious. With shiny shoulder length black hair, pouty red lips and those light dusting of freckles across his nose. And his eyes...a deep purple like the night sky. Hunk gathered himself to to say,

“Where's your white coat?”

Keith laughed.

“Yeah uh...we don't have those.” 

“Oh.” Now Hunk feels stupid...he braids his hair and counts one...two...three...

Keith sat down in the chair across from Hunk, eyes baring a slight bit of worry. “ Uh Mr. Garrett. I'm not a doctor. I'm just here as a...what's the word...consultant...if you will.” Keith puts down his note pad. “Mr. Garrett. It's common that people may think we are doctors. I just want you to know that I am here for you and you don't need to be afraid of what I do or say. I would be happy if I can earn your trust.” Keith gently smiles again.

Hunk's breath that he was holding was slowly let out “Oh.”

So there is a difference. Hunk observes Keith a little more. There is no file or computer he's carrying with him. Only a note pad. Hes sitting across from him. Talking to him.

Actually, upon closer inspection, this room isn't white and drab but there's actually pictures of the cosmos around his head and...

“Mr. Garrett?” Keith asks. “Hey. You with me?”

Hunk breaks out of his reverie. “Uh yeah. What do you want to know?”

Keith smiles and points to the picture over Hunk's head. “Um. This ones my favorite. Its of the Heart and Soul nebula of Cassiopeia.”

Hunk smiles, “Neat.”

“So! Lets stop talking about the stars for a moment and get down to business.” Keith puts a thin pair of glasses on, “Mr Garrett. I received all your stats from your primary care phisition. And in a minute or two to prepare you, we will be taking your blood pressure and your weight on the scale. But what I really want to know is, what is your favorite food? What food textures don't you like? Tell me about your pantry and your family? When can we go grocery shopping?”

Hunk smiled. It wasn't like a regular doctors visit at all. Perhaps seeing a dietitian wasn't too bad?

 

…...

Lance was buried in paperwork. 

And in the elementary school he works for...the fun never stops.

Order Captain Underpants number four...

Restock the rolls of paper for the teacher's bulletin boards...

Replace Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire since Jacob spilled his milk all over it...

Order new mice for the kids in the computer lab...

Prepare for the book fair....

But he could never have it any other way. Why? Because this is him. And he cant take for granted what he has. So he eats his almond butter sandwich and looks over the budget that he has for the next month to see if his funding got cut again...sigh...

“Lance. Did you get my email about the Fifth Grade book club? Did those books come in yet?” 

Lance looks over his screen with his sandwich in his mouth. And sees his best friend at work, Coran. Which if someone has a passion for teaching kids, it would be this guy... 

And Lance's sandwich dropped out of his mouth and promptly leaves a smear of almond butter on the lower part of his shirt.

“Coran. What. Are. You. Wearing.”

Coran smiles and twists his mustache. “Why Sir Lance! I am a knight! Sir Cumference is my name! 

Right. Math Day. Forgot.

Lance sighs. Being a teacher makes you rather eccentric doesn't it?


End file.
